Conventionally, in a fuel tank supporting structure which supports a plurality of fuel tanks at a vehicle body of an automobile or the like, a structure is known in which the plurality of fuel tanks, which extend along the vehicle widthwise direction, are disposed in parallel with respect to the vehicle body longitudinal direction (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-63457, JP-A No. 2003-182378, JP-A No. 2003-72398, JP-A No. 2002-370550). Further, a structure is known in which a plurality of fuel tanks, which extend along the vehicle widthwise direction, are disposed in parallel with respect to the vehicle body longitudinal direction, and the fuel tanks are offset in the vertical direction (for example, JP-A No. 7-186741, JP-A No. 2000-219049).
However, in each of the structures of the aforementioned publications, when adjacent fuel tanks abut at the time of a vehicle body collision, the direction of movement of the fuel tanks is not decided. Therefore, there is the concern that a large impact load may be applied to the fuel tanks.